


Morning...

by AlmondRose



Series: Baby Bats [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OH LOOK its my old friend 1 am postings, im not sure what this is but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wakes up with a weight on his chest. An actual weight. A Cassandra Cain weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning...

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to "interview on a playground", though you probably don't need to read that to understand this.
> 
> dick is eleven, jason is nine, cass and tim are eight, steph is seven, and damian is two.

 

Clark wakes up with a weight on his chest. He looks down and there’s a little girl curled up there. Clark smiles. He tries to move his arm to pat Cass’s head, but there’s someone hugging it. Clark turns to see Jason clutching his right arm, with Tim behind Jason. His left arm is pillowed under Bruce’s head, and Steph is in between them, with Damian curled up on Bruce’s chest and Dick on Bruce’s other side. Clark lets out a breathy laugh and looks at Bruce, who is awake and staring at him. 

 

“I think there might be more people in bed than originally intended,” Clark says quietly, because the others are still asleep. 

 

“Might be,” Bruce says. Their faces are very close together, almost sharing the same air. 

 

“Maybe you should invest in a bigger mattress,” Clark says. Bruce smirks, his eyes darting down at the kids. Clark follows his movement, and he sees that Dick and Jason and Steph are awake and staring at them. 

 

“Maybe I should invest in a smaller one,” Bruce says. “So all these gremlins won’t invade every night.” 

 

“Noooo,” Dick says. 

 

“What’s a gremlin?” Steph asks. 

 

“You are,” Jason responds. “Didn’t you hear?”

“But what is it?”

“A goblin thing,” Tim says, yawning. Steph shrieks and burrows into Clark’s side. 

 

“We were teasing,” Clark assures her. “You are a very cute little girl.” 

 

“Not a goblin?”

 

“Definitely a goblin,” Dick says, leaning over Damian and Bruce to poke her side. She shrieks again and Damian starts to squirm. 

 

“Dick’s a goblin,” Cass says, and Dick throws his hand over his chest, mock-offended. 

 

“ _ Me? _ ” he asks. 

 

“Yes,” Tim and Jason say in unison. Clark sighs and Bruce pats Damian, trying to calm him down. The bedroom door opens and Alfred steps in. 

 

“Ah, Masters Bruce and Clark, you’re awake,” he says. “I have prepared waffles downstairs. Unfortunately, the children seem to be missing from their beds and so they cannot enjoy breakfast.” Almost as one, Dick, Steph, Jason, and Tim scramble off the bed, shoving and pushing each other to get downstairs first. Alfred smiles after them and Cass pats Clark’s head, boops Damian’s nose, sends a thumbs-up at Bruce, and slides off the bed, padding after her siblings. Clark chuckles and Bruce leans down to put Damian on the floor. The toddler wobbles over to Alfred. 

 

“I’ll help you down, Master Damian,” he says. 

 

“No help,” Damian announces. “I do it myself.” And with that, Damian leaves the room, Alfred hot on his heels. 

 

“Can he do stairs on his own yet?” Clark asks Bruce. 

 

“Not quite,” Bruce says. “I’m always afraid he’ll fall.” 

 

“He won’t,” Clark says confidently.

 

“I know,” Bruce says. He leans in closer to Clark and kisses him. Clark is lost into the kiss for some time, until Bruce breaks away with a groan. 

 

“What time is it?” he asks. Clark looks over Bruce’s shoulder to see the clock on his nightstand. 

 

“Almost ten,” he says. Bruce groans again. 

 

“I’m supposed to meet Lois at the park at eleven,” he says. 

 

“The park?” Clark repeats. 

 

“I thought it’d be good for the kids.” 

 

“It will be. Lois will see me.”

 

“I know,” Bruce says. “I don’t mind.”

  
“Me neither,” Clark says, and he kisses Bruce again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
